Ice Blade
by ShipcrewElsanna
Summary: Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. those are the words that passes down through the Arendelle bloodline. A creed that is mention by the forgotten kings. This is an assassins creed/frozen AU fanfic. This is also an Elsanna AU in which they're not related.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my Assassins creed/frozen AU. It will be Elsanna but they're not related. I hope you guys would enjoy reading it and point out any mistake so I can make it better. I pretty much dive headfirst into making this fic because I love assassins creed and frozen. Usually I would just read other fanfiction but I want to contribute to Elsanna. It took me all night thinking of different plot. Then I found what I want. I'm very bad with names.

* * *

Snowstorm abruptly start in the middle of Arendelle. The citizens all flee to their house trying to protect themselves from the sudden hail. The king sees this and he immediately know whats going on. He feels happy but he couldn't keep the feeling of dread creeping in his heart. _Why_? He thought.

King Tobias of Arendelle rushes through the hall with of practice on manners forgotten as he pushes everyone out of the way. The winds starts to howl as he nears his bedroom chamber. He could hear the sound of his wife, Queen Reila, screaming.

Gerda, a plump woman and one of the maid in charge of the queen stop him in his tracks. "Gerda let me through. I need to see her". King Tobias demands . Desperation in his voice. "I'm sorry your highness but not right now. She's still in labour". The maid said.

He waited outside pacing back and forth the corridor. Seconds feels like hours and the king can feel his energy draining from his body. From the cold and worry in the pit of his stomach. It was almost midnight and suddenly a miracle happen. The raging snowstorm stops. He's puzzled by the occurrence and as he gazes up, the sky starts to clear with stars littering the inky black space. Then he heard it. The sound of crying that he waited for 9 month to hear. A lone tear slid down his cheek and his blue eyes twinkle with excitement. Gerda come out of the room and beckons the king to enter. Everyone clear out of the room.

He entered the dark lit room and was shocked to the sight behold him. The walls and floor is covered in a thin layer of frost. As he near the bed, careful to avoid the slippery-melting floor he couldn't take his eyes off the bundle of blankets on the queen's lap.  
"Honey, are you ok?". The king ask, concern in his voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine. A bit tired but mostly fine…and happy".  
The queen looks so different from her usual regal self. Hair cascading down messily, not in its usual bun. Sweat glistening her feature but she looks as beautiful as ever. Breathtaking even. The king leans in and kisses her forehead. "Do you want to hold her?" The queen ask tentatively. Concern of how her husband would react.

King Tobias picks up the baby and is met with the most brilliant blue eyes ever. Beautiful platinum blond hair graze the top of the baby's head. "She's wonderful". King Tobias hugs her closer. "She's a special one Tobias, you know what this means". The queen couldn't keep the underlying sadness in her tone. King Tobias expression changes from delight to sullen. He knows what it means. He just couldn't believe that its happening in this generation. In his time. These so called magic passes down from past kings, forgotten kings, to chosen ones. Usually it would skip but apparently its his turn and it scares him. It scares the living shit out of him.

"I know Reila…I know. Its why now that I don't understand. Why must our little girl suffer this". He knows what would happen. He reads in every book about the forgotten kings. They grew mad with power and greed. But in the end fear course through their vein and they fall. They were forgotten, abandoned and suffer by their own power. There were few that manages to pull through. Only a few.

They were also a guardian,protector, a protector of what, he doesn't know. It was mention in a few ancient text deep in the royal library. But for now he doesn't care. For now he only cares about the safety of his daughter, who still doesn't have a name yet.

"Tobias, what should we name her?" The queen breaks the silence and tense atmosphere in the room. The king shoulder relax slightly and he sits down beside his wife. "Elsa". King Tobias spoke softly to the baby. Elsa sneeze and a little flurry of snow swirls around her. The queen giggled softly at the adorableness and the king chuckles. "It means truth. She will be the light of truth in the dark". King Tobias state with a glint in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys new chapter here. I'm trying to build the story so elsa and anna would be a little late. as always please enjoy reading this and review so I could learn from my mistake and make the story a little better.**

* * *

"What should we do now Tobias?" There is a hint of fear in the queen's voice. King Tobias either didn't know it or chose to ignore it. "I don't know dear. We need guidance...from them". The queen can only nod with a solemn face. Tears threatened to fall as she gazes her baby on the king's lap. 'Why now' she thinks. She was snapped out her reverie when King Tobias clears his throat. "If we need to see them, we need to do it now love." With determination in his eyes he stands up. Giving the baby back to his wife, He sets to the door. "I'll be back". "Be careful". He walks through the hallway and headed towards the royal library.

The royal library is large and seems endless. Different books from different time and country fills the shelves. Purple wallpaper adorns the wall and large curtain covers the window making it impossible for light to enter. A fireplace is perched near the entrance and a sofa is placed in front of it. King Tobias lights up the fireplace and soon light and warmth envelopes the dark library. But this is merely the surface. King Tobias headed towards the back of the library, which is off limit to all staff in the castle. Even the queen cannot enter this section of the library. The secret kept within can only be known by pure blood members of the royal Arendelle family.

He pulls a nearby book which serves as a lever. The wall in front of him descends down and reveals a dark passage. He lit a candle and makes his way through. The candle is his only source of light. He could feel a gentle breeze grace his skin and the candle flickers.

As he reaches the end of the passage his necklace starts to glow. He takes it out and soon the light glows brighter, illuminating the passageway. A large wall made of ebony is at the end. The wall is adorned with carvings, Making image of constellation on the smooth surface. Each star represents the forgotten kings. A new star was already engraved on the wall. It's his daughter's star. Feeling of anxiety and dread slowly grasp around his heart in an iron grip. The determination that he had before vanishes and instead replace with fear of the unknown. He puts his necklace, a square artifact, into his daughter's star slot.

The light from the artifact spreads throughout the wall and creates a light path connecting the stars together. The constellation begins to take shape of an eagle and an insignia. With all the stars align, the wall begins to open.

He steps inside the room and is greeted with a sense of nostalgia. He had been here before but he was a child then, Naive even. But child that had seen what power could do to a man. He was terrified back then. He's even more terrified now. Stone floor changes to muddy earth. Grass begins to grow under his boots. Trees stand tall and the leaves sway with a gentle breeze. It's peaceful here. He feels relax but it didn't last long. He has a much more urgent matter to attend too. His daughter life is on the line. 'Oh Elsa, I will fix this. I swear on my life'. After much walking he comes across a clearing. Boulder of rocks scattered throughout the place. "Hello! Is someone here? It's my daughter, we need help". 'I need help'. He looks around and wait but nothing happens. Just as he begins to lose hope the ground starts to quake. The rocks that were scattered around the field rolls towards him. One of the rocks approached him and then it reveals itself to be a troll. An old troll greeted him "Your Majesty, it is an honour to have you here. It's been so long since you came here. What seems to be the problem?" the old troll ask. "it's my daughter. She-" The king was interrupted by other trolls cutting in. "she's one of them" a troll shout. "that's why there's snowstorm in the middle of summer" another troll spoke. "She's a guardian". All the trolls start to speak together. Becoming louder and louder until "SILENCE!" The old troll shouts. And all at once the trolls stops. "I'm sorry for that Your Majesty, please continue."

"My daughter has power, passes down from our ancestor. I don't want her to suffer the same fate as them. Please help us" King Tobias begs. "I'm sorry your Majesty...but there is nothing we can do. This magic is beyond our realm." The old troll spoke softly. The words cut the king's heart, Like knife through butter. Finally, he lets go. The fatigue and fear consume him as he falls to his knees. He could feel as if darkness itself is enveloping him. He doesn't know how to feel, what to feel. Anger, sadness, disappointment, or tired. He looks up to the troll, exhaustion clearly on his face and said, "what if I carry the curse. Shoulder the responsibility?" Desperation can be clearly heard from his voice. The old troll only shook his head. Pity etched on his face. "It does not work that way your Majesty. This magic is godlike. She has been chosen by the gods so she must be the one to carry the responsibility." The king can only nod in agreement. His mind becomes blank. He knows nothing can be change, his uncle was the example.

When he was young he had follow his father and uncle here in secret. He saw what happened to his uncle. He remembers the scream of pure agony, the writhe and fear in his face when his power spiral out of control. His sanity collapse as he begs his own brother to end his life. He had run that time. Run back to the castle and lock himself in his room. Three days he was traumatized and three days later his uncle died. He didn't even know whether it was his father that ends his uncle's life or himself. On his deathbed, his father had given him the necklace. He had explain about the forgotten kings, forbidden apple, ancient gods, things that don't make sense but who is he to judge. With his final breathe his father had said "we serve the light". He was confused to say the least but those words were forever burned in his mind.

"Then tell me how I can ease her burden. I'll do anything." He asked with a dejected tone. Until the small hope dies down inside him he'll never stop believing. "There is a way Your Majesty." With that the king head perks up. Did his ear deceive him? There's a way? Suddenly all those anxiety, fears and what ifs disappear. There is hope. there is light.

"How?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for being late updating this story. I got caught up with my smut fanfic and I got a little bit of a writer block. As always leave a review if you enjoy and point out my mistakes so I can make it better in the next chapter. If you guys want to know where I got that Arendelle assassins insignia, you guys can check out my tumblr shipcrewelsanna.**

* * *

"How?" King Tobias demands. He could feel hope blooming in his chest. All those doubts vanish in thin air. But the word that came out from the troll stunned him. "Her power will continue to grow, there's beauty in it but also danger". The king felt a shiver going down his spine. "What do you mean?" he asked. The troll continues "she must learn to control it. And you must help her conceal her fear, don't let her feel it." The king was even more confused. Those feelings of anxiety creeping up again and making his skin crawl. "Fear will be her enemy and she will be easily expose and vulnerable, Easy to be manipulated." His tone was low and barely above whisper.

"Great number of people will try to find her and use her Your Majesty but other will protect her and help her. The people that you choose to trust could be her upbringing or her downfall." King Tobias lets the word sink in. Not trusting his voice to speak, he just nods to the old troll. The troll wasn't finish; he continued "she must fulfil her destiny as a protector." King Tobias looks at the troll. "Protector of what exactly?" he ask with an incredulous tone, piles of piles of problem adding and towering his head.

"The apple of Eden, An ancient artefact that contains power just like a god. This is what the royal Arendelle family had sworn to protect starting from the first king". The king was taken aback by this new information. All those years of trying to figure out what started this whole mess suddenly crashes down on him. "Why were we chosen to protect it?" this boggles the King's mind. "This is because your family bloodline will serve as a stepping stone for the future. I cannot tell you more because this is beyond my power but there are others that could tell you more." Cryptic as always the king thought. The troll proceeds with motioning his hand creating an image of an insignia. It was the same insignia that he saw at the door. "This insignia will you show you the light. Whenever you are in trouble, seek this symbol and you will find the light." The king felt as if he had seen that symbol before, but where?

An idea popped into his head. It won't hurt to ask right? "If this apple is as powerful as you say, will it help break the curse too?" As if knowing that this question would come, the troll cleared his throat and without missing a beat answered "Maybe, It is a theory however that the curse will break by its own source. There's no proof that it would succeed, yet, but there's no harm in hoping." The king lights up. He immediately stood up, a plan forming in his head. He started to walk away when the old troll rolled in front of him, stopping him.

"Your Majesty, I know what you're thinking but I will not stop you. But I will tell you where it is located. The apple is located in the crypt of the late forgotten king and the journey there would be treacherous and dangerous. The apple only revealed itself when the chosen one is near though. Many had tried and many had failed."

The king let those words sink in. He understands what it means and what the consequences would be. He would either sacrifice his own life or his daughter's. Without a doubt he already knows what he will choose, from the moment his daughter was born. "I understand fully of what I'll face and I will accept it given that it is my fate. No matter what, the most important thing would be my daughter and her life would be the most important thing to me above all else." That would be his oath for his daughter. The old troll could see the flames of determination in the king's eyes. He knows nothing can stop him. He steps aside letting the king through, air of confidence emanating from him.

* * *

But that confidence had vanished from the moment he steps out through the door, shadow of doubt starts looming over him, taunting him, even voices of reason starts increasing in crescendo in his head. Those what ifs came back in full force making him almost whimper. He heads back to his room defeated and dejected. What suppose to be a few minute walk feels like hours. His face is blank but million different thoughts are going through his head making it difficult for him to concentrate. The lines kept repeating in his head '_conceal her fear, don't let her feel it'._ It doesn't make any fucking sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. He stops dead in his track, letting anger wash through him. He punched the wall and scream in the dead of night. He doesn't care if any of the servants heard him; he just needs to let off steam. Then he turns around and leans back against the wall. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and just slides down.

As he collects himself he steps in his room. He could hear the sound of his wife singing a lullaby to lull the baby to sleep. He steps closer and upon seeing his daughter's face he collapsed at the side of the bed. "Tobias? Are you alright?" his wife panicked. The king didn't answer her; instead he's lost in thought. He feels stupid for ever doubting his decision. The face of his innocent daughter would forever etched in his mind. How could he ever think like that? He made an oath, he will stick by it. He would guard his daughter with his own life, regardless of anything. With that set in his mind again he stands up, startling his wife. "I'm fine Reila. Just tired that's all" The king said nonchalantly as if he didn't suddenly collapse in front of his wife. Reila nod, she would never understand what her husband thinks. "What do we do now?" Reila asked. "For now we'll see what fate will bring us". His wife could only agree.

* * *

A hooded figure runs on the roof of the castle in the dead of night. Only with the light from the moonlight to guide his path he swiftly jumps from roof to roof. Years of experience can be seen when he expertly maneuver through different obstacles. He then stands on a ledge near a window and looks inside. The king and queen were fast asleep while the baby is sleeping in a crib near them. The hooded figure opens the window slowly and quietly, not wanting to alert the couple. Quiet as a feline he stalks toward the crib without producing a single sound. As he nears it he could feel the temperature is slightly different than the other part of the room. He looks inside the crib and sees a bundle of blue blankets wrapped around a baby. He leans down and kisses the baby's forehead. "We will protect you." He whispered.

The king woke up startled and looks around. Nobody was in the room. He stands up and stride towards the crib. Elsa is still in there sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to bed. Little did he know, a hooded figure is watching him in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm gonna update once a week or maybe two a week. Anyways I'm pretty shite with angst cause it hurts me too. Also there will be blood here and fighting scene. So review if you enjoy, point out my mistake as you see fit so I can improve myself in the future.**

* * *

**3 years later**

As night descent further, out on the fjord of Arendelle, a ship could be seen approaching. It bares the flag of the southern Isles. With the recent outburst of storm in Arendelle, fog starts enveloping the fjord making the ship invisible. It sails slowly and discreetly on the shore of Arendelle. Near the shore a man in a cloak is holding a lantern, guiding the ship on where to dock. When the ship finally docks a burly man with auburn hair came out from the ships cabin. The cloaked man boards the ship and approaches him. He hands a letter to the man and waits for a response. He crumples the paper and laughs boisterously, amused by the news. He walks to the end of the ship, the cloaked man in tow and looks toward the Arendelle castle. "So his daughter huh?" "Yes Your Majesty". The king chuckled darkly, his green eyes glimmer. "It's time to pay my dear brother a 'visit' then". The cloaked man snickers beside him.

* * *

Nobody dares to enter the forest in the middle of the night. Stories of robbers and bandits' inhabitant the forest makes resident of Arendelle wary to wander around, afraid of accidentally meeting them and getting robbed. They're right though. The thief's guild and mercenaries sets up their fortress deep in the forest and away from prying eyes. No one knows about this especially the guards, royals and noblemen. But deeper inside, under those thick layers of darkness and trees is another fortress, the Arendelle assassin's fortress. It's located in the middle of the forest armed with traps and hidden using the trolls magic, making it nearly impossible to find. It has been there for almost a hundred year prior to the first king of Arendelle, a bit rundown but liveable.

Sound of horse galloping could be heard miles away in the eerie silent forest. The fortress gates open as soon as they see the insignia on the rider's cloak. "Mentor is back!" One of the assassin's shouts. The rider came at a halt near the stables. He gets off the horse and rushes inside the fortress. "How is sh-" A scream resonates in the hallways. He takes off his hood revealing short cropped strawberry-blonde hair. He sprints towards the cry and almost breaks down the door. As he enters he could hear the sound of his wife breathing heavily in bed. The midwife starts whispering around, afraid of saying anything to the man. "Where is my child?" They hand him the newborn child tentatively as if afraid of his reaction. "A girl" they said. The man's face broke into a huge smile and takes the newborn. He watch as the new born breathes faintly but there's no crying or screaming. He grew worried. He whispers softly to the baby, his voice encouraging and full of love "You are my daughter. A Bjorgman. You are a fighter. Now let me see your strength and will to survive, Anna." The baby wiggles around and starts to kick around. She cries her heart out. Bjorgman breathe a sigh of relief and laugh at how strong Anna cried. He turns around and went back to his wife. "You all may go now. Thank you for taking care of my wife and child." They left the room in silence. As they open the door a young blonde boy age three comes into the room running. He gives Anna to his wife and proceeds to catch the boy in his arm. "Dad, when did you get back? Mama are you ok? Is that my sibling?" Lots of question flew out of his mouth. Bjorgman could only chuckle at the boys antics. He brought him closer to the bed. "Kristoff, this is your sister, Anna." He puts Kristoff on the bed and Kristoff crawls forward to see his sibling. "She has your hair." Elli, his wife said. He sits down on the bed pulling his family into a huge hug.

After they settle down into a comfortable silence, Kristoff yawn loudly. "Sleep here dear" Elli offered. Kristoff proceed to cuddle closer to his mother and baby sister. Elli looks back at Bjorgman, a question hanging on her mouth. "How is she?" Bjorgman look to his wife and smiled. "She's fine dear, a little troublemaker this one. Almost freeze my butt off." His wife could only chuckle lightly, not wanting to wake her children. Over the years after Elsa was born, Bjorgman had been watching over her. The king had closed the gate and shortens the staff making it impossible for Elsa to have friends outside. She was lonely. He had fall victim to his own fear and in the end Elsa suffered. Bjorgman felt sorry for her so he met the girl in the gardens and became her friend, playing with her powers. Even for a young girl her age she's mature enough to understand why her father did it. It just adds to the sadness surrounding the girl. The king hasn't known about his existence yet. But he will tell him when the time is right.

"What should we do now?" Before her husband could answer, there were furious raps of knocks on the door. Bjorgman get off the bed and opens the door, ready to give a proper beating about manner to the idiot. He opens the door and is greeted by the sight of his friend Lucas, the leader of the thieves' guild. "What is it räv? I'm pretty busy right now". "This is important Bjorgman, one of my voss saw a ship docking at the north side of the island. They sail using the Southern Isles flag." Bjorgman was stunned. '_It can't be_' He starts processing the word in his head. "They also saw Viktor leaving the ship. They were heading towards Arendelle." That certainly kicks his gear running. "Send the apprentice assassins to the castle and protect the royal family at all cost. Tell your voss to keep on following Viktor and send information to me. They won't try to attract unnecessary attention but we still need to be careful." Lucas bows and immediately sprints through the hallways. He heads back in and looks over to his wife. "They're here. I'm going to go see the king." Elli hugs Anna and Kristoff closer. She could feel dread in her stomach. "Be careful please". He strides forward and kisses his wife then Anna then Kristoff. "I will be. I love you". He puts on back his hood and walks out. He calls two of his apprentice and goes to the weapons room. Once set, he prepares his horse and rides towards the castle.

On his way there a rider approaches on his side. It's one of Lucas's voss, Flynn. "Mentor, they're already arrived at the castle. They're fighting with the guards right now." Bjorgman blood runs cold. He rides faster, leaping through bushes and avoiding trees. When they arrive everything is in chaos. Dead bodies of Arendelle guards and Southern Isles soldier litter around the castle grounds. Civilians gathered in front of the gate to watch the commotion. He leaps off his horse and runs inside the castle. Using his hidden blade he takes down a few of the soldiers, stabbing them without alerting the other. He sprints through the familiar hallway, heading towards the princess room.

* * *

King Tobias is sleeping in his study room. Paper scattered on his desk and on the floor. He hasn't got enough sleep the past few days. He had study day and night about his daughter's curse, about the forgotten kings. All comes back with them being dead in the end by their own power. It frustrates him to no end. Suddenly someone is banging on his door. He woke up startled and immediately grabs the sword next to him. The door broke down and soldiers came in swarming the place. Trapping him "The king is here! Tell King Viktor" One of the soldiers shouted. '_Viktor_'. The king froze in place, his brother that his father had banished to the southern isles. He scans the room, only four soldiers. He had trained in sword fighting at a young age, Perks of being a king. He marched forward to the nearest soldier and disarmed him. He then stabs the soldier on the chest. Another soldier move forward swinging his sword at him. He ducks and slashed the soldier's leg making him kneel down in pain. He proceeds to stab him in the neck killing him instantly. Warm blood gushes out and stains his uniform. Another soldier run towards him from behind and the King turns around and deflect the sword. When the soldier is stunned, he kicks him on the stomach sending him backward towards his desk. He didn't turn around fast enough when another soldier shoots an arrow at his shoulder. King Tobias stumbled back and falls down on the floor. Before the soldier could reload his crossbow he was stab at the back. A thin-like blade penetrates his chest. The soldier falls down and the king takes a good look at his savior.

He's wearing a hood shaped to resemble an eagle's beak which was connected to the robe armor, covering half of his face and only his mouth is visible. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt and the belt also held together an ornate insignia that he recognized instantly, with scabbards holding throwing knives. What caught the king's attention is the weapon on his forearm, covered by a protective bracer that has the insignia decorated on it. A blade could be seen attached to the bracer. The hooded man retracts the blade back in with a flick of his arm and moves forward to the king, extending his hand to help him up. The king took it and instantly he could feel an unbearable pain shot through his shoulder making him kneel. The hooded man pulls the king upward and check on his wound. The arrow had cleanly penetrates through the king's shoulder. "It's not too serious so we can still make it out of here alive." The king suddenly feels his head becoming dizzy. He feels like the room is spinning and his body starts to become heavy. He could vaguely hear the word coming from the man. "Elsa..." Then he felt darkness consume him.

* * *

Elsa is hiding under her bed. She could hear people screaming and fighting downstairs. She was so scared frost starts to cover the windows and door. '_Conceal, don't feel_' she keeps chanting the mantra her father had taught her, to calm herself. The door suddenly flew open and she has to close her mouth to muffle her screaming. She sees a black shiny boot walking into her room. "Come out, come out wherever you are" It was a woman's voice. She heads towards her bed, almost in front of Elsa's face. The boot then starts walking around her bed and to her wardrobe. She could hear her wardrobe being open and her dresses thrown out. She closes her eyes and listens to her heartbeats. She sings the lullaby her mother would sing to her when she's afraid in her head. When she opened her eyes the woman was staring right at her. With a disoriented face she smiled. Elsa screamed out of fear and a wall of ice materializes in front of her making the woman falls backward. A soldier immediately enters the room to catch Elsa but she proceeds to create an ice dome to shield herself from the oncoming soldier. They start to bang the ice dome with their sword. It proves to be impossible though when their sword shattered by the icy cold. They stop and went out of her room. But they came back in and Elsa felt her breathe caught in her throat.

The woman had brought in her mother as captive. "Listen here little princess, you better come out of here now...or your mother gets it" She said with a sneer. Elsa was too shock to do anything. She could feel her power trying to get out of her. Her fear starts to control her. The room drop in temperature until they can see their own breath. '_Conceal, don't feel_' the mantra became faster, louder, and stronger in her head. "I can't...". "Elsa..." Her mother called. Elsa looks up and sees her mother's face. Love and understanding filled her eyes making it seems like its glowing. She understands how important her daughter is and if this is what it'll end up to she's not mad at all. She comes to accept her fate. If only she could stay by her side though. She shook her head and smiled. She will see her daughter again but perhaps on another time. "I love you..." She whispered. Then her eyes turned cold and lifeless. A sword had pierced through her chest, blood spilled out of her mouth. She collapsed on the floor with a smile on her face. "Told ya" The woman's voice was taunting. Elsa could feel her heart stop from the sight. All the voices stop abruptly. All sense was cut off from her. Another voice starts up in her head. '_Your mother is dead_' her mother is dead, and it's all her fault. "NO!" She screamed. The power she keeps under controlled burst out making the dome shattered. The sheer intensity of the force sends them propelling backward on the wall, knocking them out. Elsa went to her mother hugging her close. She could feel the warmth of her mother's blood seeping through her dress, despite the frostbiting cold of her room. Her tear turns to ice, falling on her mother's face.

A warm hand touched her shoulder. She turns around ready to attack whoever it is. Then she sees a familiar face. Even with the hood covering his eyes Elsa immediately knew who it was. He hugs her closer. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Elsa". Elsa only bawls harder on his shoulder, gripping onto him. "We need to get out of here Elsa." He starts to stand up holding Elsa. "No! No! We can't leave her here!" She hits him on his chest. Bjorgman only pulls the girl closer. "We will Elsa, but now what important here is you. I need to get you too safety. Please understand this Elsa." Elsa sobs harder on Bjorgman. She feels like her whole heart is shattering from the sadness. Another assassin enters the room. "Take her to the carriage." The assassin nods and carries the queen's body out of the room. "We're going to take another route. So hold onto me tight Elsa". No response. Bjorgman walks to the window and jumps down.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor strode across the hall; chaos erupted all around him with mountain of bodies pile all over the floor. He did not feel pity for them. With his loyal servant by his side he makes way towards the throne room, thinking that his coward of a brother would hide there. Luck was on his side today when he spotted a familiar figure, two to be exact. It was his brother with an assassin. The sight delighted him for he will not need to waste his energy to search for his worthless brother. "Hello there, do you need help?" He said with a sickly sweet voice. The assassin turned around with shock noticeable on his face. Viktor could see that his brother has already been knocked out unconscious and an arrow is stuck on his shoulder. His smile grew wider because he knows what that means. He had ordered his entire soldier to dip their arrow in poison. He also ordered to kill his brother with said arrow and not with a sword because he wants his brother to die in agony from the poison. His steps turned faster and spritely.

"I see that he is dying, oh what a wonderful day today." As they get closer the assassin draws out his hidden blade, aiming towards Viktor. "Save your breathe child I'm not here for you." Viktor said in annoyance. "I only need the crown on his pretty little head, and then I'll be out of your hair. Simple" The assassin was trapped. He thinks of million different ways of escape but each one would either get himself killed or worse the king. Viktor spot two other soldier and order them to come here. They were outnumbered. He walks back until he could feel the wall pressed against his back. The soldiers already draw their sword, ready to attack on command. He suddenly feels the king stirred beside him. Viktor saw this too and chuckled darkly. "Oh look here, his waking up". King Tobias opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust from the brightness. He looks in front of him and turns pale from the sight of Viktor. "Hello dear brother, it's good to see that you're awake. Care to join our chit chat? Or are you busy dying?" He said with mockery laced in his voice.

"Go away Viktor, have you forgotten that father had banished you?" He winced at how weak he sounded. "Have you forgotten that father is dead? All that poison might have damage your brain a little brother. Or maybe father has come to greet you to join him in Hel." Tobias stands on his feet drawing his sword at Viktor, his voice loud and powerful. "How dare you speak of our father that way!" He lunges forward to attack but was immediately cut off when a soldier push him back, wave of pain washes through him. He falls on the floor and double back in pain. Viktor laugh boisterously at his weak and pathetic brother. With everyone distracted the assassin kills the soldier near the king by stabbing him in the neck. He blocks the oncoming sword from another soldier with his bracer, successfully countering him. He then stabs the soldier in the stomach, chest and neck. When he turns around Viktor had already walked away with the king's crown in his hand. But he turns his attention towards the king on the floor and lifts him up. "God, you're an idiot." He muttered under his breath. He could hear heavy booted footsteps down the hallway coming closer to them. He hoisted the king onto his shoulder and with the strength he has left sprint to the other side of the corridor.

As he run he could hear the king muttering behind him. "Wrong...way" The assassin stops. "Well I'm not really familiar with the interior of the palace so mine giving directions?" He could feel the king nods. "In the garden...there is a hidden passage...near the oak tree...I-cough cough" Trickle of blood runs down his chin. "Save your strength, we'll get there." Before consciousness could envelope him he muttered "I'm not an idiot". The assassin just chuckled. "Prove that to me when we get out of here alive".

* * *

Bjorgman had climbed down from Elsa's window and rushes towards the garden. He knows about the hidden passage near the oak tree. That's where he always meets and plays with Elsa. Elsa had already given up and succumbs to her exhaustion, sleeping on Bjorgman's shoulder. There is just so much a three year old can take. When they're nearing the oak tree, there are two soldiers patrolling the passage. He hides in a nearby bush to watch the soldiers. He looks around the area with his eagle vision, to see whether there are more soldiers. Satisfied with his calculations, he puts Elsa down in the bush and executes his plan. He crouched towards a bush near to the first guard. When the guard pass him, he immediately cups the soldier's mouth and stabs him in the back with the hidden blade. Before the soldier could scream he pulls the soldier into the bush, hiding his body. The other soldier is oblivious to his surroundings. Bjorgman climbs on a tree and waits for the soldier to walk underneath him. When he is directly under Bjorgman, he jumps on top of the soldier and stabs him in the neck, killing him instantly. He went back to the bush that has Elsa in it and carries her.

"Mentor". He turns around to the source of the voice and his eyes widen. It's one of his apprentice and the king on his shoulder. "Ulv you made it. The king-" "he's been poisoned. We need to hurry." Bjorgman open the door and heads in with Ulv trailing behind. The passage is dark and humid but with Bjorgman constantly using it he always leave extra fire torch. He lights up the torch and they all move forward. Seconds into the passageway they heard footsteps behind them. They start running to the end of the passage. As soon as they are out a carriage awaits them. They get on before the soldiers made it out of the passage. Ulv puts down the king on a bed of haystack. "He doesn't look good." The king is as pale as a ghost. Blood could be seen splattered all over his uniform and face. He looks so vurnable and not like the king he used to be. Bjorgman could only pray that they'll make it in time.

The carriage drew closer at the edge of the forest. The air is thick with tension and sounds of sorrow could be heard inside the forest. The trolls are singing a gentle melody accompanying the passengers of the carriage. They had lost the kingdom and Bjorgman knows it. Trees begins to part as their carriage pass through making it easier for them to arrive at the fortress. Nearing the gate, large group of assassins gathered around the court awaiting order. When the carriage came to a stop they all immediately spring to action. They ready a stretcher besides the carriage. Ulv carries the king and puts him on the stretcher. Bjorgman hands Elsa to one of the caretaker and follows the king towards the infirmary. Once settled on the bed, physicians starts removing the kings uniform. They examined the arrow perched on the king's shoulder and takes a bit of fluid on the tip of the arrow. One of them brought it to a cup containing some sort of chemical. When they drop the fluid it changes into a brownish dark colour. The physician frowned when he sees this. 'Not good' Bjorgman thinks. The physician turns around and looks at Bjorgman worry on his face.

"The poison is very rare Bjorgman. The flower that they use to make it can only be found in the southern isles". Bjorgman nods in understanding, he could figure out what this means. If the flower is rare the antidote would be even harder to find. Unless...Unless they keep an antidote for emergency on the ship. Its a slim chance, but a chance either way. The physician could understand what Bjorgman is thinking. He knows that look anywhere. "I know what you're thinking Bjorgman and I don't like it at all. You don't know if there is an antidote there" Bjorgman just shrug at the statement. "You never like any of my idea anyway. Besides we can 'ask' around. It doesn't hurt to try no?" He asked with mirth. The physician could only shake his head in frustration.

One thing he knows about his cunning friend is that he always goes head on into things without thinking of the irks him greatly of how stubborn he's friend can be. Even though his plans always work, the aftermath sometimes could be devastating. He almost lost an arm for God sake! With a big sigh of irritation he knows he could not persuade the stubborn man "The posion could last for three days top. Do what you must just...don't do anything brash thats all I'm asking. His majesty life depends on you." Things became clearer again in the room completely void of amusement. Bjorgman looks at the king and swore with his life that he will find the cure. "Ulv lets go I need you in this mission." He heads outside the door with Ulv on toll.

* * *

Viktor examines the crown in his hand. His life long wish has finally been fulfilled but with a little help of course. He puts the crown on his head and he feels absolutely powerful. Gone was the man they call a traitor, now they will all subdue to his will and he will rise as the true king of Arendelle, King Viktor. He laughs maniacally at the thought making the nobles and advisor around him cringe. He sits on the royal throne and looks around the people in the room. They are all beneath him like cockroaches, ready to be squashed by his boots. "There's going to be some changes around here, If any of you opposed me I will not hesitate to call it treason and banish you from this land. Just like how you did to me. The difference would be none shall return" His voice echoes in the room. Loud and perfectly clear, just like him. Several people gasp and some people starts to murmur among themselves. Their voice starts to increase in crescendo and echoes. Now they're full on shouting. "This is absurd!" "How dare you come back and claim as King!" Where is King Tobias!" Upon hearing this Viktor slam his fist and stands up, he was enraged to hear his brother's name. "He's dead! I am the rightful heir for the throne and I will claim it!" All the shouting seize and the room is silent once more. Viktor compose himself and sits back down.

"Now that everyone has reach an understanding and I really hate to repeat myself, I suggest we held a meeting. But before that." He stands up and walks towards the balcony. Every citizen of Arendelle gathers outside the castle. Waiting anxiously for some sort of news. They were worried of what would happen to their king and queen and princess. The soldiers that have invaded their land force them to gather in front of the castle. They watch Viktor coming out on the balcony with the King's crown perched on his head. Viktor's voice penetrates the silent of night.

"King Tobias is dead. I will be the one to take his place as King. There will be new law and order that will be issued tomorrow." He pause and takes in the faces of his new subject. Shocked, angry, hopelessness. He continued "And if there is anyone that shows their displease of this matter publicly, he or she will be executed or banish. Whichever that I prefer." He finished, lip curled into a smirk. Everyone was shocked and flabbergasted at the boldness of the statement. Before anyone could ask any questions Viktor had ordered the guards to lead them back to their houses. Some shouted obscenities to him. Viktor doesn't care though. He never cares for anyone, except for...

Before he enters back a hand holds onto his shoulder stopping him. A man at least as tall as Viktor with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes stares at him pointedly. He wears a black surcoat with the southern Isles symbol sewed at the front. His leather vambrace covers his forearm. "Well hello to you too Laurent." Laurent nods his greeting. "I see you're still a man of few words. What is it?"

"Follow me" They walk in silence to their destination. When they arrive at the studies ,Laurent locks the door. Viktor raise his eyebrow. "Privacy". Viktor went to the fireplace and lights it up. The room soon becomes warmer and brighter. He sits at the end of the sofa. "I think you know why I'm here Viktor." Viktor pinch the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed. "Of course I know Laurent, its not like you didn't remind me almost every-fucking-day". He sneered at Laurent. Laurent ignored the tone and just chuckled to himself. Viktor never change. "Your man will have full power regarding the military, politics, etcettra etcettra I will assure that and you will be my one and only advisor. That's all right?" Laurent nods his agreement. "Tobias is dead right?" He ask tentatively ready for an outburst. But it never came. "Of course he's dead. I've made sure of it." He slumps back on the sofa. "How did he die?" Viktor look at him and Laurent could clearly see the exhaustion on Viktor's face, but it was a fleeting moment though because Viktor already compose himself. He's surely tired with the same question asked over and over. "By poison. I want him to die suffering." From the corner of his eyes, Viktor could see his companion beginning to tense. He quirks his eyebrow at him. "What?".

Laurent abruptly stands up. "Did you at least burn him?". He look directly at Viktor. Viktor could only shake his head, surprise at the behaviour of his calm friend. He stands up, leveled with his friend. "I don't really have time to check if he's dead or not. I already have the crown in my hand so why should we care. He's a weakling, he'll die in a couple of hours." Laurent was frustrated at how nonchalant Viktor is with this situation.

"Is there a body for prove?"

"No. He was with an assassin."

Laurent could feel a vein pop in his head. Of all the things Viktor could mess up, this is the worse. He sits back down on the sofa, clearly dejected. Viktor plops down beside him and puts his hand around his friend, bringing him closer to lie his head on his shouler. He shakes off the nice gesture and looks back at Viktor. "Viktor, you're an id-" Before Laurent could finish, Viktor peck him on his cheek. Directly on his scar and it completely rendered him speechless "You worry too much Laurent. He'll die eventually." They lean against each other. Everything was silent again. The peace was broken though when Viktor could feel his friend fidgeting. "What?"

"Did you at least destroy the antidotes?"

"Oh".

There was a series of knocks on the door. Laurent stands up and open it. It's a guard. "Your Majesty, there was a break in on the ship. We found several bodies floating in the sea and the antidotes are missing." He finished breathlessly.

Laurent sigh loudly and groans into his hand, obviously exasperated at Viktor. Viktor looks at the guard wearily then look back at Laurent. "I misjudged them".

"Obviously Viktor". Laurent was seething and ready to maim the man.

* * *

**I like writing Viktor. Next chapter we'll see how they got the antidote. I'm sorry if its sound silly about the antidote thing but hey assassins creed and disney right? Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this, leave a review so I can learn from my mistakes, favourite the story or follow for the next chapter cause it makes me very happy. If you guys are waiting for Anna and Elsa action it'll arrive in after the next chapter, I'm trying to build the story a bit. Safety and peace friends.  
**


End file.
